


more, less

by Relvich



Series: winter is only desolate when it's yours [2]
Category: FanganAcademy Discord Roleplay
Genre: Angst, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen, Kythea POV, Memory Magic, Prose Poem, Question mark???, a glance into her swiss cheese brain...., she's not having a good time that's for sure....... 2!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: who is she? she's never been less of a person, she's never been more of a wreck;she's never been more (un)sure of anything in her (un)life.
Relationships: Kythea Frostfang/Kage Miyako (Fangan Academy)
Series: winter is only desolate when it's yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688005
Kudos: 4
Collections: Round 1: Fantasy on the Demiplane





	more, less

more words, less

lest, more words in the works of me, less on your page, more in my brain,

there are cracks in the ice of me that keep melting out memories

my magic, null

yours, full as the moon shining through the holes of my Hope(s) and my

brain

less words, more

more hate, less

less me, more you, disproportionate swathes of shadow as the light _shines. through -_

more ink, less

less -

_less._

what is your name?

you don’t remember your family but you remember

her, her, _her_

_Her Kythea. Her iceshine. Hers._

kythea.

do you remember your other name?

_her snowflake her little inspiration her inkwellherfrostherlildragonhershers h ers -_

yes ~~no. nonono, what _is_ it her honor her _family,_~~

~~there once was a girl who saw ghosts-~~

more. words.

less. her. ~~more Hers,~~

she remembers trust but feels hate, she hates trust and loves _love,_ who is she what is she _where is she_

where is

She?

she would probably.

Know.

she always.

Did.

“miyako, what happened to me?”

“dont you worry, iceshine. ill take care of you.”

 _take care of - excision or sweet words in precision to break, or truthtrustlovewhatis_ real -

what a strange thought to have.

miyako

loved

her

more.

~~less.~~


End file.
